How MerlinGotIntoHogwartsOne-shot
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: This a short version of how Merlin got into Hogwarts ...how Merlin gets into these situations is beyond me. But you gotta love it. {EXTENDED} Now going to be several one shots for alternate endings or one fluid story with Oneshot as Prologue. Vote please and in a review please state your opinion.
1. What happened

When your an immortal warlock waiting for the time of a clotpole king to come back from the dead, you really don't expect to do much with your life.

The Grindelwald thing was soon cleared up like many other dark wizards before.

So, I really wasn't expecting this Voldemort to be such an issue.

It's come to my attention that he's supposedly risen from the dead after being 'killed' by a baby boy named Harry Potter.

I really was planning on going on vacation but the Old religion had other ideas.

I wake up to find myself de-aged. I'm 11 I think. I don't even bother try change back as all of a sudden a old-looking wizard (not as old as me of course) came through the fireplace.

It turns out that that he's Dumbledore and now I'm going to Hogwarts. I also had to change my name to Marvin to be safe.

I really don't have a problem with this, the Old religion told me the time of his pratiness is approaching so in the meantime I just have to watch Harry Potter and protect him from whats his name... oh yeah Voldemort.

This'll be an interesting year...


	2. Merlin At Hogwarts Extended

**I've decided I'm going to try extend this one-shot into an actual story... I'll either do Merlin taking the name of someone and then revealing him self at the final battle as one alternative ending, or I could do him joining in the same Hogwarts year as the Golden Trio and skip a few years, orrrrr **

**I do several extensions on alternate reveal endings or BAMF! Merlin in Hogwarts. **

**And the odd funny parodies too. So if you don't like one ending, there are plenty of others.**

**I'm more in favour of the last one but please state which one you think I should do in the reviews. :)**

**But for all you people who dislike waiting I'm just going to put a random one-shot that I've always wanted to do and in my opinion. There aren't enough of so Enjoy:**

**(Also set in the Goblet of Fire :) )**

Harry's P.o.v

I'm about to fight the dragon. I hope this works. I step out and prepare myself all of a sudden a man in a Hawaiian outfit walks in.

He had short black hair and looked to be in his twenties.

But what surprised me was not thelook of surprise on his face, or that he came out of nowhere but the what he said next, "What the heck is going on!? I leave the school for vacation for a couple of years and THIS is what I come back to!!"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

The man continues, "AND WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS BOY DOING FACING A DRAGON. HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD!"

he then said something in another language and instantly the dragon fell asleep.

He yells, "WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE."

The teachers seemed to snap out of their shock and Karkaroff answers with his wand out, "I don't believe you have the right to be asking questions. Who are you!"

The man laughs which seems to anger Karkaroff, the man replies, "I have every right to be asking questions. Now where is Dumbledore."

Madame Maxime declares, "'Ow do 'e know 'hat your not one of You-Know-Who's supporters. "

(I failed miserably at her accent. Sorry lol)

The man states in amusement, "Those idiots. As if I'd work for Voldemort. I just need to speak to Dumbledore."

Many wince at Voldemort's name but the man looks unfazed.

Bagman queries, "By Merlin's beard. How did you make that dragon fall asleep."

The man laughs again then says, "Well

I'm a dragonlord. But honestly, tell me where is Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall states, "Who are you. You clearly can't be a dragon lord. They died out centuries ago."

The man deadpans, "Well, for one they didn't and 2. I'm Merlin."

Karkaroff laughs, "I see that your parents loved their history."

The merlin guy rolls his eyes.

Then states again, "Don't make fun of my name. Just tell me where is Dumbledore."

Dumbledore enters looking quite weary.

Merlin looked quite calm and said to him, "Ah. Dumbledore long-time no see."

Dumbledore replies, "Yes it is. I hear Hawaii is lovely this time of year."

Merlin answers, "Yes it is. So tell me. Why on earth is Harry Potter facing a dragon."

I was kind of hoping he wouldn't know me, but at least he didn't stare at me like everyone else.

Dumbledore replies, "Well, um you see. The Triwizard tournament was reinstated."

Merlin raises an eyebrow, "So how come an underage wizard is taking part. In such a very dangerous event."

Dumbledore says weakly, "Well. His name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

Merlin deadpans, "You put up appropriate protections didn't you? "

He answers, "There was an Age Line."

Merlin deadpans, "Then how come your letting him compete without protection. He is underage and clearly he didn't enter his name. Someone obviously put their name in to try and kill him. And you of all people know that many people want this boy dead. It was obviously an adult and the man with a wonky eye has disguised himself clearly. If I didn't know any better this whole tournament is a trap to get Harry killed."

I look surprised. That definitely backs up what Moody said but Moody disguised himself? Who is he really then and how on earth does Merlin know? And how come he has such influence on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore weakly replies, "It's in the rules."

Merlin answers raising his voice, "IN THE RULES. OH SO CONVENIENT. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THERE WOULD BE MORE PRECAUTIONS WITH THE TOURNAMENT IF SOMETHING SO UNPRECEDENTED HAPPENED BUT APPARENTLY THAT IS NOT THE CASE. ALBUS WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING. I BLOODY LEAVE THE SCHOOL FOR 50 YEARS AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TO. I HAVE HALF A MIND TO TELEPORT THE OTHER SCHOOLS HOME BUT OF COURSE THAT IS OUT OF MY HANDS NOW."

Dumbledore actually looks afraid. But, I was confused. What did he mean by 50 years? How old is this guy?

He adds calmly, "I think I'll just get things out of the way."

He turns to Mad-Eye Moody and asks, "What's your name."

Moody croaks, "Alastor Moody."

He raises an eyebrow in disbelief, "I meant your real name. I can see right through you. I could turn you back right now if you aren't willing to reveal yourself."

Moody stands his ground, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Merlin yawns and his eyes flash gold. Suddenly, Moody transforms into someone else (I forgot what he looks like lol.)

Ludo cried out in surprise, "ISNT THAT YOUR SON CROUCH?"

Dumbledore says, "I believe it is Ludo."

Merlin raises an eyebrow, "What exactly is the final task Dumbledore. This is the first isn't it?"

Dumbledore replies, "I can't say."

Merlin doesn't look mad at this and continues, "Is there a trophy or prize to collect as the task. "

Dumbledore answers after thinking, "Yes."

How's that going to help me... Oh well should've known Dumbledore wouldn't give it away so easily.

Merlin closes his eyes and remains quiet for a few moments then says, "It wouldn't happen to be a golden trophy cup would it?"

Dumbledore says slowly, "Yes. Yes it is."

How did this guy know that??

Merlin says, "Well. Guess what. It's been bewitched into an unauthorised Portkey to a cemetery. Which cemetery...I'm not sure yet."

Dumbledore states in surprise, "How is that? "

Merlin, "I think you should be asking the imposter. Unless you want me to wand trace for proof it was quite clearly him who entered Harry to get him away from the school. To do what? I think you know the answer."

Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Karkaroff who barks, "This is utter nonsense Dumbledore! How should we believe any of what he claims? Shouldn't we be asking how he knows all this? And how come he's allowed to be here. He has no authority!!!"

Merlin rolls his eyes and states, "If you had done more precautions on the Goblet of Fire I wouldn't need to be here. Honestly, I just came back from my vacation. Do you know how upset Aithusa was!? She would have burned me alive. I've given you enough proof haven't I. And I have plenty of authority. Like I said. I'm Merlin."

His eyes flash gold at this and then the guy revealed as Crouch's son has his sleeve magically rolled up revealing the symbol of the Dark Mark that I saw at the World Cup.

Everyone gasps apart from unknowing Muggleborns.

Merlin states, "Alrighty. Hopefully that's cleared things up. As you can see he's a death eater. So I should think you should be arresting him. "

Professor McGonagall snaps out of her daze and uses her wand to restrict him from moving by using the body binding curse (I think that's what it is).

Ludo gapes, "How did you do that? That was wandless magic???? How did you do that."

Merlin says, "Old religion and all that jazz. And like I said several times. I'm Merlin."

Merlin crosses his arms, "What are all of you doing. We have a death eater in our midst and an uncovered plot to murder a student. I think we ought to take this man to Askaban. But please don't bring the dementors. I honestly hate those things."

I agree with him there.

Ludo queries to Dumbledore, "We can't call of the tournament. What are we meant to do?"

Dumbledore states, "Ludo. Please go with Minerva to go and cast protections on the cup and find a new trophy for the 3rd trial."

Dumbledore states, "I shall take this man to Azkaban and we can continue the tournament."

Merlin nods in approval, "Well. Now that's all sorted. What's been happening while I've been gone?"


End file.
